


movie night

by imposterhuman



Series: parkner week 2019 and parkner halloween week 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, First Kiss, Fluff, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, M/M, Movie Night, Parkner Week 2019, Roommates, parkner, pining harley keener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “Okay, Grumpy,” Peter smiled sunnily. Harley hated him a little for how cute the expression was. “Are you too whiny for movie night tonight?”Movie night was a standing tradition in their dorm because of their wildly different movie tastes. While they both loved sci fi, Peter’s guilty pleasure was rom coms, while Harley preferred horror and action films. Every Friday night, they’d use Peter’s Netflix account to introduce the other to a good movie in their preferred genre. If they had to cuddle close to see the small screen of Peter’s phone, well, Harley wasn’t complaining.“I get first choice,” Harley conceded. “And you have to make the popcorn.”





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> for parkner week day 2: "and they were roommates"
> 
> enjoy!!

“Parker, I swear to god, if you’ve eaten my pasta again, you’re dead to me,” Harley warned, striding into their dorm. He hung up his jacket and toed off his shoes, padding to the fridge where Peter was in for it if his pasta was missing.

Peter smiled guiltily. “I made brownies?” he offered.

“You are literally the worst roommate,” Harley groaned. “Why do you always eat all my food?”

“You say that as if you didn’t steal all the cookies that Aunt May sent,” countered Peter, holding out a brownie. “Stop whining.”

Harley took it with a scowl. Peter’s baking was too good to pass up. “Don’t tell me how to live my life,” he grumbled. “I’ll whine if I want to whine and you can’t stop me.”

“Okay, Grumpy,” Peter smiled sunnily. Harley hated him a little for how cute the expression was. “Are you too whiny for movie night tonight?”

Movie night was a standing tradition in their dorm because of their wildly different movie tastes. While they both loved sci fi, Peter’s guilty pleasure was rom coms, while Harley preferred horror and action films. Every Friday night, they’d use Peter’s Netflix account to introduce the other to a good movie in their preferred genre. If they had to cuddle close to see the small screen of Peter’s phone, well, Harley wasn’t complaining.

Harley had a bit of a crush on his roommate, as ill-advised as he knew it was. He couldn’t help it; Peter was amazing. Any sane person would have felt the same. Of course, Peter didn’t like Harley back, but that was a separate issue.

“I get first choice,” Harley conceded. “And you have to make the popcorn.”

Peter grinned even wider. “You get everything set up,” he said, tossing Harley his phone. “I’ll get the snacks.”

Harley nodded, plodding over to his bed and grabbing several blankets. With one finger, he unlocked Peter’s phone, heart clenching minutely at the lock screen (a selfie he and Peter took when they went to the SI labs for class). He opened Netflix and brought up his movie choice, a trashy indie horror flick, just in time for Peter to come in with popcorn and brownies. 

“Move over,” Peter said, flopping right on Harley’s legs. “Your knees are bony.”

Harley rolled his eyes. “Then don’t sit on them,” he shifted to give Peter more space, but due to the size of the screen, they were still touching shoulders.

“Shh,” Peter leaned his head against Harley, oblivious to Harley’s inner gay panic. “The movie is on.”

Harley swallowed, trying to regain his composure. He was glad Peter had turned the lights off; he was certain he was blushing. “What do you care? You don’t even like horror movies,” he pointed out.

“But you’ll hold my hand when I get scared, right?” Peter blinked up at him, eyes wide. In that moment, Harley absolutely hated his roommate. No one could be  _ that  _ oblivious.

“Fine,” he huffed, trying to sound put upon instead of lovesick. He was pretty sure it didn't work.

By the first jump scare, Peter’s hand was in his, squeezing it to death. There was nothing romantic, Harley decided, about losing circulation in your fingers. Still, he squeezed back. 

By the end of the movie, Peter was literally in Harley’s lap, swearing at the demon on the screen. Harley was definitely not enjoying it, not at all.

“I hate horror movies,” he muttered when the end credits started to roll. “I’m never eating your pasta again if this is my punishment.”

Harley laughed, rubbing a hand down Peter’s back. “You’re fine, you big baby,” he said fondly. “That one wasn’t even that bad!”

“It was the hair,” Peter shuddered theatrically. “You know I hate it when the demons have the long, messy hair. It reminds me of Aunt May’s in the mornings.”

“Baby,” Harley repeated, teasing. “Are you seriously scared of your aunt?”

“Before she has coffee? Terrified,” agreed Peter solemnly. “Now, it’s my turn, and I’m picking the sweetest, sappiest movie on Netflix in retaliation.”

“Do your worst,” said Harley, snuggling deeper into the pillows. Peter hadn’t moved from his lap, and it was warm and comfortable. He contemplated closing his eyes, but he knew Peter would kill him if he fell asleep during his choice. “Romance has no effect on me.”

Peter muttered something that sounded a lot like  _ I know _ , but Harley wrote it off as the other boy clearing his throat. 

“This one,” he decided, clicking on something that looked (in Harley’s humble opinion) dumb and sappy. Peter leaned his head back, resting in on Harley’s shoulder. Every time he breathed, Harley could feel it on his neck. 

This was how he was going to die, Harley figured. Peter Parker was going to be the death of him.

“This sucks,” he put up a token protest as the movie started going. 

Peter turned his head to glare at him. “Let me live,” he said, sticking his tongue out. 

“Never.”

Peter covered Harley’s mouth with one hand, stopping him from interrupting the movie even more. He pointedly turned up the volume before settling back against Harley’s chest. 

As the movie drew to a close, Harley realized how close they had gotten. The dorm beds weren’t large to begin with, but they were basically on top of one another. Peter was tucked under Harley’s chin, breaths slow and calm. Harley was loathe to move him, but he knew Peter wouldn’t want to be roused by Harley getting up for his early class. 

“And that’s a wrap,” he yawned, waking Peter from his doze and loosening his hold so he could slip out. His eyes were drooping, so he missed the other boy’s movement. “Night, Pete.”

“Goodnight, Harls,” Peter murmured, pressing a light kiss to Harley’s lips. 

Harley touched his fingers to his mouth in shock as Peter shuffled off to his bed. His cheeks were on fire and his mouth was gaping uselessly. Peter’s soft breathing evened out across the room, but Harley stayed frozen in surprise. In a dark corner of his mind, he likened his own behavior to that of the main character in the rom com they just watched.

Maybe those movies weren’t as full of shit as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make my day!!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
